For high production electric are welding, especially in the automobile industry, there is substantial development work directed to providing endless welding wire from a continuous supply of wire by butt welding the ends of wire in coils of adjacent packages, such as drums. The use of endless welding wire reduces the down time associated with package change over in automatic and robotic welding. Endless welding wire involves welding wire coiled in two adjacent packages butt welded together so that as one coil is exhausted, the second coil automatically provides welding wire. To continue the supply of endless welding wire, an empty container is replaced by a new container having a first wire end forming the normal feed wire end and an exposed trailing end from the bottom of the new coil. The feed end is then butt welded to the exposed trailing end of the previous wire coil to continue providing welding wire. This technique is well known; however, it is seldom used because of the difficulty in feeding the wire from one coil and then the next coil by a single wire feeding device capable of accommodating wire from one drum and then wire from the next drum. The common wire feeding mechanism is a feeding grommet spaced substantially above and generally between the two containers or drums so that the wire from one drum is pulled through the vertically spaced grommet and then wire from the second drum is pulled through the same grommet. To prevent tangles and sharp bends, the vertically spaced feed grommet must be substantially above the two adjacent containers or drums. This typical feeding device for endless welding wire has two major disadvantages. First, the feed grommet is over 2 feet above the top of the adjacent containers. This creates interference with associated mechanisms and structures adjacent the wire feeder. Consequently, the two drums and the wire feeder must be spaced away from the welding station or robot so that it is in an area having a vertical clearance. In some factories, such clearance is not available, thus, causing rejection of this feeder for an endless welding wire. Furthermore, the welding wire is normally at the open circuit voltage of the welding operation. Thus, the wire extending from the packages to the grommet exposes high voltage, requiring some type of protective guard around the feeding operation. Such guard presents another obstacle to using the standard feeding device for endless welding wire. In an effort to reduce the height necessary for the feeding grommet it has been proposed that the feeding grommet be mounted on a swinging arm that pivots from the center of one welding wire coil to the center of the adjacent welding wire coil, as the first coil is exhausted and the second coil replaces the first coil. This swinging arm allows the endless welding wire from the first coil to be pulled through the feeding grommet directly above the coil. As the next coil is used, the arm pivots to a position above the second coil. This mechanism reduces the height of the feeding grommet and the length of bare wire exposed during the welding operation. To assure proper orientation of the feeding grommet, the swinging arm carrying the grommet has two arcuate positions, normally locked in place by a spring biased detent. This swinging arm feeding device does reduce the height of the mechanism, but not to any great extent. The swinging action from one coil to the other coil of the endless welding wire must avoid sharp bends in the wire. Thus, the vertical height remained a spatial problem. Furthermore, the pivoting arm, not only caused certain difficulties when shifting from one coil to the next coil, but also maintained a large length of exposed, bare welding wire with open circuit voltage. The high fixed feeding grommet and swinging arm feeding grommet constitute background technology to which the present invention is directed. They both have the problem of excessive height requiring vertical clearance for the area containing the two welding wire packages and result in a substantial length of exposed wire. Furthermore, the swinging arm feeding device promotes tanglements, as the arm swung from one coil supply to the next coil supply at changeover. The present invention relates to an improved feeding device for an endless welding wire that overcomes the disadvantages associated with prior attempts in this technical area.